Will and Shagon
by cheerlove
Summary: Shagon is trying to make Will's life hell on earth and there are no limts to what he would do! *oneshot*


Me and the girls had been doing this for three years now. Battling the monsters from the other world. At the beginning it had been kinda exciting and cool, back when we were all fifteen and sophomores. But then junior year came, and school got really tough, I finally got Matt to see me as his girlfriend instead of just a friend at the end of sophomore year, we'd gotten so close, but the battling thing always came between us, especially since I always had to suddenly disappear, during a kiss, a date or simply a walk, and I knew he wouldn't put up with it for long, he was already giving me that look whenever I had to suddenly go, with a lame excuse.

,Will...did you just hear anything of what I just said?' Cornelia waves her hand in front of my face. ,Huh...yeah...something with Caleb right?' I snap out of my thoughts. ,What's up with you?' She asks me as we make our way to Haylin's grandmas restaurant.

,Ugh...it's this hole we-have-to-fight-evil thing...I mean can't somebody else do it for a while, I really need to catch up with my life...my grades are falling, my boyfriend is pulling away from me, my mom thinks who knows what of me since I've been keeping secrets from her, and she knows I'm hiding something...it's all just getting a little too much for me, you know...' I put my hands in my pockets. ,I hear ya...I'm sorry Will, maybe you should tell Matt...' She opens the door of the restaurant. ,Yeah right, tell my boyfriend that I'm a witch, freak-show much?'

,Who's a freak-show?' Irma's head pops up from a corner table, where she and Taranee were already waiting. ,Nobody.' I say and we sit down as Haylin brings us trays with delicious dishes.

,Ugh, I'm starved.' Irma rubs her hands anticipating the food ,Me too, I haven't eaten all day.' My stomach growls in response as Haylin puts my food in front of me. Chop suey, my favourite.

,Dig in girls, enjoy.' Haylin says and also sits down. I pick up my fork and poke a duck piece when Haylin's grandma comes running towards us with the amulet .

,Girls, time to go.' She says and the girls already shuffle out their seats, but I don't budge.

,Will, come on, we gotta go...' Taranee looks back at me. ,No...' I say and look at them. ,We can't always just drop everything we're doing and dash of to Meridian. Have we no lives? You guys can go but I'm having this meal.' I say and pointedly put the duck in my mouth. ,Will, are you kidding?' Haylin looks at me like I was crazy. ,Girl, move your butt...' Irma grabs my arm and drags me out of my seat. ,No, I've had enough of this...' I try to get her hands off me. ,Ok, Will, I know you have your issues with being a super heroine right now, but please let's discuss this later, right now, people in Meridian are getting hurt..or worse...' Cornelia looks at me. ,And we're the only ones who can help them...' Haylin says and the others look at me too. ,Fine...' I say reluctantly and we hurry out of the restaurant. As soon as we're out of sight, I yell ,Guardians unite.' And we transform, and fly to the nearest portal.

We arrive just in time to see Caleb dash out of it. ,Girls, good, you're already here, we have to hurry...' He runs past us. ,Ehm...aren't you running in the wrong direction...Meridian and all...' Irma points to the portal. ,No, the threat isn't in Meridian, it's on earth...' Caleb urges us to start walking or flying.

,Please, don't tell me, Cedric is roaring the streets of Heatherfield as a giant snake.' Taranee gets goosebumps.

,No..it's a new threat: The knights of destruction.' He tells us. ,Oh great..' Cornelia sighs and we take off.

The heart of Kandrakar leads us to the remote place we used to practice our powers back in the day.

,Well..I don't see anything...' Haylin looks around in the air, and in the same moment she's slammed into the ground by an icy winged being. ,Haylin!' Irma calls out and dashes after her, and while Haylin recovers, the creature attacks Irma.

Taranee wants to intermediate, but a fireball hits her back, slamming her hard into the ground, by another winged being, made out of fire.

,Hey, nobody treats my friends like this !' Cornelia makes a huge plant grow from the ground to catch the villains, but a huge wolf-like creature attacks her. ,Hey, that's my girlfriend!' Caleb yells and attacks it with a sword but the wolf kicks him to the side as if he was a puppy.

,Oh, gosh, what's happening?' I look around, not sure which friend needed my help the most. Haylin and Irma with the icy being, Taranee with the fire creature, or Cornelia with the wolf. I want to head for Taranee when something grabs me by my foot and hurls me against the wall. ,Not so fast, my dear Will, I don't like being ignored you know...' He says and all I could do was focus on how much my head hurt.

,Let me introduce myself, I'm Shagon.' I get my first look at him. He was tall, muscular and broad, with wings and a mask. ,And that's Tridart with Haylin and Irma, Ember with Taranee and Khor with Cornelia. You may also address us by the title: Knights of Destruction.' He folds his hands across his chest.

,Well, Shagon and Co, it's so not nice to meet you!' I hurl an energy ball at him which he just flicks away with his fingers.

,What do you want?' I attack him again, harder this time and he flicks it aside again. ,Nothing much, just to make your lives a living hell...especially yours.' He said and no matter how much volt I sent his way, it didn't even hurt him.

,Oh please, let me show you, how it's really done.' He electrocutes me so hard, I go numb and fall to the ground, and the heart of Kandrakar slips out, immediately ending our transformation, now we could really, really be harmed.

,Guardians un..' I want to start yelling before they can take advantage of our vulnerability. ,Don't bother...you'd lose anyway...we aren't here to defeat you..yet, but to make you suffer. Today is just a taste of what is to come, whenever you're busy, or at school, or sleeping, or making out with boyfriends, we'll be there, watching and waiting to ruin your day. Until then...' He actually waves and dashes off with his villain friends.

,My goodness, what was that?' Haylin asks with tears in her eyes. ,They overpowered us so easily.' Taranee says sad. ,How are we supposed to defeat them?' Not even Irma was in her joking mood, and Cornelia was trying to shake an unconscious Caleb awake.

,Guys, that's not even what's bothering me...' I say and they look at me. ,They know our names...and our lives...they're out for us, like specifically us...' I say and we all look at each other.

,I'm scared...' Haylin says and Irma hugs her. ,What do we do now?' Cornelia asks while Caleb rests on her shoulder.

,Haylin, ask you grandma about them, maybe she knows something about them, that can help us in battle...and as for the rest of us...hope that we do better next time.'

We're all moody and quiet at school on the next day. The attack had really shaken us up. I for one hadn't gotten any sleep. I yawn and open my locker. ,Will, hey, Will...' I see Matt running towards me with his hands behind his back. He brings them forward when he's standing in front of me. ,A present...oh Matt, you shouldn't have, my birthday is in four months...' I say and look at the frog wrapping paper. ,I know it's not your birthday...' He looks at me a little confused. ,Is it..your birthday?' I ask stupid, like why would he give me a present if it was his birthday. ,No it's not...you forgot?' He asks hurt. I wish I could remember what he was talking about. ,Ehm...' I scratch my head. ,It's our anniversary...I can't believe you forgot, do I mean nothing to you anymore?' Now he was getting mad. ,Oh, no no, Matt, I'm sorry I forgot, it's just that I've had so much on my mind lately... and I guess it kinda slipped..' I take his hands. ,It slipped?' He yanks his hands out of mine. ,How about I let this slip..' He says calm but still angry ,all of a sudden and throws the present in the nearest trash can as he walks away. Did he just break up? ,Huh...just great Will...' I murmur to myself already getting stares from everyone around me. I bet the rumor would spread like fire, that Matt dumped me. I walk to the trash can, pick it up and open it. It was a frog necklace with a heart on the edge, and on the back stood: I love you. Matt.

,Oh gosh, how sweet..' I whisper to myself. ,Whatcha got there?' Irma's head pops up from behind me. ,Matt's anniversary present for me, and I forgot, now he probably hates me.' I feel like crying and Irma embraces me in a hug.

I feel like I'm in a trance for the rest of the school day, Matt wouldn't even talk or look at me, no matter ho much I approached him.

,Will, you gotta woman up.' Cornelia lifts my head. ,I have an idea. How about you plan a nice romantic dinner for the two of you, somewhere on the beach...we'll lure Matt there...and then you can say you pretended to forget, so he could be even more surprised hen he got there.' She smiles bright. ,I guess I could do that...but he knows I forgot, I'm a bad liar.' I look at my plate which I hadn't touched. ,It's still a good idea.' Taranee nods. ,All you need is the perfect outfit, to make him forgive you, the moment he see's you.' Cornelia adds. ,Y'all know what that means...' Irma groans. ,After school shopping!' Cornelia claps in her hands.

After school, we go shopping, and I buy and cute and sexy ,elegant little back dress, and borrow red high heels from Cornelia. Irma lends me a picnic blanket and basket. I do some grocery shopping for snacks and candles.

I pick a remote spot at Shell Beach and set up. I had ordered pizza, took some fancy glasses from my moms cabinet and bought grape juice to make it look like red wine. I hope the girls had somehow managed to make Matt come.

I see him running towards the turf and run up to meet him. ,Will...' He looks at me and then around him. ,Where's the concert? Nigel said we had a last minute gig here and I should come asap.' He is clearly out of breath, with his guitar falling off his back. ,There is no concert, I begged Taranee to ask Nigel if he could somehow get you here...' I cross my hands behind my back. ,Why?' He asks annoyed. ,For our anniversary date?' I nod in the direction where I had set up and he sees the candles and the romantic set-up . ,Matt, I know me forgetting was unbelievable, but please forgive me...I'm trying really hard to make it up to you.' I walk towards him. ,I love you.' I whisper and kiss him gently. He doesn't lean away, but he doesn't embrace me either. ,Please...' I take his hand and lead him to the spot.

,Did you buy wine?' He sits down and looks at the red liquid. ,It's grape juice..' I say and he laughs.

We do manage to reconcile, eat and even make out a lot. ,By the way, you look beautiful.' He says after a while, when we're cuddling and looking at the stars. ,Thank you, I thought you'd never notice..you can't imagine how much I had to endure with Cornelia to get this dolled up...' I say and in that moment my phone beeps. It's a text from Haylin: ,Meridian 911.'

,Shit!' I think to myself. Just when things were going great with Matt. Meridian could wait five more minutes. Another text, this time from Taranee : Get your GUARD up!

Matt looks at my phone, I smile at him and put it to the side. We're about to kiss again when Cornelia calls.

,Ugh, I'm sorry Matt..it's my mom..it's late, she probably wants to tell me to come home.' I say and get up in a hurry.

,I can't believe you're lying to me...' Matt gets up as well. ,You think I didn't see it's Cornelia calling...still calling...' He says and my phone was ringing again. ,Unless your mom's name is suddenly Cornelia too..' He says as I put on my shoes.

,Matt..it's an emergency..I'm sorry...' I quickly stuff the things in the basket and stuff the blanket in it. ,An emergency? What? Did Cornelia break a nail? You're always, always putting your friends before me...not even one day, our anniversary, not even an hour could you dedicate to me...' He says as I already start backing away. ,I'll make it up to you another time, I promise...' I say, turn around and want to start running. ,That's it Will, if you leave now, it's over between us.' He says and out of shock I stand still for a second and another text comes in. ,The Knights are back in tooown and attacking us, we're powerless!' Irma texts me. I sigh and run away, leaving Matt with no answer.

I guard up the moment I'm out of sight and, I reach the caves, to see my friends hiding, while only three Knights were attacking the cave walls from the outside. ,Guardians unite!' I yell the minute I arrive, and we transform.

Cornelia and Taranee take Tridart, Haylin and Irma take Ember, and I Khor. Without Shagon around, we could defeat.

,Did somebody forget to invite me to the party?' I hear Shagon's voice behind me, and the moment I turn around and an energy ball hits me, slamming me hard into the ground. ,Will!' My friends yell and Khor the wolf thingy which was on the ground wants to attack me. ,Khor, no!' Shagon yells. ,The leader of the guardians is mine.' He says and hurls another energy ball at me, I jump back into the skies before it can hit me. Before I can hurl something at him, there's another energy ball coming at me and I flee.

I fly away and he follows, eagerly on my tail.

,Quintessence!' I hurl all my power at him and he actually drops a few feet but gets right up. I quickly fly to Khor Cornelia had him imprisoned under the earth.

,Leave us alone, or I'll fry you little friend here up.' I was never the person for threats. But drastic situations called for drastic measures. The other Knights lets up and stand behind Shagon while my friends stand behind me, exhausted, but not willing to give up.

,There, there Will...you wouldn't want to do that...' His glowing eyes are fixed on me.

,Oh, you just cost me my boyfriend, you don't know what I'm capable of right now...' I hiss, static flowing all around me.

,Your boyfriend...or, you mean that guy that just dumped you on the beach? I paid him a little visit..' Shagon tells me and I get even more furious. ,Matt! You better not have hurt him.' I leave Khor in Taranee's care and fly up to Shagon. ,Oh dear, I did something much much worse...' He laughs and I'm in such rage I hurl another energy ball at him. ,Quintessence!' I yell, but this time, it doesn't work like it did just minutes ago. ,Your hate and anger is just making me stronger!' Shagon balls his fists and shoots lightning at me with his eyes, which makes me drop out of the sky. Haylin tries to catch me midair, but the blast led me to lose my hold on the heart of Kandrakar and we slip back into our normal forms. Khor bursts out of his imprisonment and Ember and Tridart lift him into the air. Haylin and I slam into the ground.

,What's your problem, like seriously!' Cornelia yells at Shagon. ,Call it a personal grudge..' Shagon tilts his head. ,What did you do with Matt?!' I yell at Shagon. ,That's for me to know and for you to find out... Til next time.' He says and disappears with his minions. ,Oh, Matt!' I clutch my head and start crying, today was a really crappy day...

After another battle we had just lost, the girls helped me look for Matt all over the beach, but eventually they had to turn in. But I didn't. I couldn't. I turned Guardian and stayed up all night roaming his home, the place he practiced with his band, his grandpa's petshop . I went to every place he had ever been before, but it was like he had disappeared from the face of earth.

Maybe I should search in Meridian, or Kandrakar, but why would Shagon take him there. This was all too much for me.

I climb through my window and my bedroom light turns on. ,Really? Now you're sneaking in and out?' My mom looks at me angry and disappointed at the same time. ,Where were you?' She crosses her arms. ,I told you I was on my date with Matt.' I say knowing I would be more than just grounded. ,It's almost dawn! And you have school tomorrow...or rather in four hours!' She yells at me. ,I lost track of time.' I say not having the strength to get into this. ,You lost...ugh, that's it, grounded doesn't even start to cover it, give me your phone, no.' She says and I hand it to her. ,We'll talk about this tomorrow.' She stomps out of my room.

Considering, that I helped save the world, every day, the world was being really mean towards me.

I can barely keep my eyes open in school, I looked like the ghost of myself, even though I tried to keep them open, in hope to see Matt walk around the corner. This was all my fault, my fault alone.

,Will, I've been trying to call you all morning, why aren't you picking up?' Haylin and the others walk towards. ,My mom took my phone and I'm grounded...huh, as if that will keep Shagon away...' I snort, really at the end of my strength. ,Did you sleep at all?' Taranee puts her arm around me. ,How can I sleep...how?' I look at her on the verge of a breakdown. ,Will, you need to rest, you need your strength if you want to be able to face Shagon again and rescue Matt...' Cornelia says as we walk to class. ,I really don't know, what his problem is, he's specifically targeting me...like, what did I ever do to him...' A tear rolls down my cheek. ,It'll be alright, honey.' Irma hugs me. ,Aww, is somebody bumped over being dumped...finally Matt has decided to move on to better things...' One of the grumpy sisters say and her friends laugh. Just great!

,Will...about Shagon and Co..' Haylin says as we walk to class. ,My grandma says, their strength comes from our negative emotions..that's why Shagon got stronger the more you hated him.' Haylin explains to me. ,The others feed of despair, pain, envy, fear and such...' Taranee adds. ,As if I can be all bright and happy around them.' I look at my friends. ,Well, you better get your emotions in check around them, or else we'll never defeat them.' Cornelia says and it doesn't make me feel better.

,Hey Will...ehm have you heard from Matt..I've been calling him but he's not picking up, cellphone or house phone..' Nigel walks by. ,I haven't seen him...sorry.' I say and he scratches his head. ,Ok..weird, but thanks.' He says and walks away.

After school I search for Matt again in whole of Heatherfield..and even a little in Meridian. I was growing desperate.

,Will, didn't I tell you to come straight home after school?!' My mom is standing in the door. ,I had errands to run.' I look on the ground.

,Will, what is going on with you? You've been behaving so weird lately, I'm getting worried...do you..do you need someone to talk to..perhaps a therapist..if you don't want to talk to me. I seriously don't know what to do with you anymore. I got a call from your school today, you fell asleep in class and you had no homework, not to mention ,Dean told me you failed another test! What's up with you?' She looks at me a little alienated. ,I guess I'm having a bad year.' I say and lock myself in my room.

I continue my search for Matt on the next day of school, still no success. On the third day, during history, thought by my mom's boring boyfriends, the classroom door opens, and two cops and two detectives walk in.

,Can I help you?' Mr Collins looks at the authority. ,Uhm yes, we're looking for a Willma Vandom, this is about a filed missing person's report about a Matthew Olsen.' One of the detectives says and my heart has never beaten so fast. How could I not think about the police getting involved..I mean he was a person who would be missed my some, starting with his parents and friends. Damn, was I stupid.

,Will...' Mr Collins looks at me and I walk out with the classroom with the authorities, who take me to the principal's office, minus the principal.

,So...Willma...or is it ok, if I call you Will? You look awfully tired and depressed. What's the matter, the female detective says. Her name tag said Clark. ,School stress...' I say and fold my hands. ,School stress, you say...not boyfriend drama?' She looks at me as if she was my friend. ,Maybe a little of that too..' I look to the ground. ,We were informed that Matt was your boyfriend...ex-boyfriend...you were the last to see him, three days ago on your anniversary date, right?' The other detective, Jones, asks me. ,Right...' I say and rub my sweaty palms. ,Things between you two ended badly, didn't it...' Clark starts again. ,I didn't harm Matt, if that's what you're implying, and I don't know where he is.' I burst out. ,Nobody is accusing you of anything, Will...we'd just like to ask you a few questions.' Clark says again.

,After you and Matt broke up...was either of you angry or hurt..' Jones asks me. ,I don't know, I left him standing there.' I say. ,To go where?' He persists. ,Home.' I tell him. ,Home...we talked to your mom and she said you didn't come home before dawn, so where were you the whole night?' He looks straight into my eyes. I couldn't possibly tell him, I was battling evil, with winged creatures. ,Walking the streets because I was really sad about the whole breakup.' I look at my shoes.

,All alone by yourself, at night..common Will, you know better...unless you're hiding something, were your friends with you? Perhaps I should ask them, if they know something.' He nods to one of the cops and they walk off to get to my friends. I quickly channel Taranee telepathically . ,Taranee, tell the others, you guys were home all night, you weren't with me and you didn't see me all night, the last time you saw me, was when we went shopping after school for my date, that's it! I'm not letting you guys go down with me.' I say and I hear Taranee mentally sigh sad.

,Will, is there anything, you'd like to tell me in private, from girl to girl...all we wanna do is find Matt, nothing else, you won't get into any trouble.' Clark tries again, looking at me empathetically.

,I have nothing to say, I really don't know where Matt is.' I say and they give me one last look. ,You can go now.' Clark says and I leave the principal's office.

The girls told the detectives exactly what I told them to, it's not like we were lying if we said we didn't know where Matt as. We knew Shagon took him, but where, none of us knew. But one thing I knew for sure, Shagon was going down for this!

As if right on cue, he and his gang appear that afternoon, ready to rain some more on my already pathetic parade. ,Will, don't forget, positive thinking, that's the only way to defeat them.' She whispers to me, before we transform.

And it works, the girls manage to overpower, Khor, Ember and Tridart easily this time, with all their sassiness and overconfidence. It was just me, I couldn't smile. I didn't talk or listen, I didn't want Shagon to get to me.

,You don't feel like talking today, Will? I'm getting a little bored.' He says and shoots lightning out of his eyes, directly at me. I use a plasma field to shied myself. I wasn't thinking negatively, but also not positively, I was a neutral zone, I didn't allow myself to think or rather feel...

,You're going down today, Shagon!' My friends float behind me. They each had their target in captivity with their elements.

,Five against one? That's a bit unfair...' Shagon says cockily. ,As if you know what fairness is!' Taranee tells him. ,I bet he can't even spell it!' Cornelia says and Haylin chuckles.

,You little peasants!' Shagon gets ready to attack us. ,Guardians, convergence!' I yell and the girls focus their power on me, and I let it all slam hard into Shagon and he drops to the ground and I stand on him.

,Let's get rid of you, once and for all..' The look on my face would scare even me, if I could see myself. ,Quintess..' I start. ,Destroy me and you'll never see Matt again!' He interrupts me. ,And I'm sure, you're not ready to lose yet another person you love. First your mom picks your own history teacher over you, then you dad wants to marry a complete stranger instead of spending time with you..what's her name? Serena? And you friends? They all have boyfriends now excepts you, and I'm sure you don't want to be the ninth wheel. And even worse, your own mom is starting to hate you, be afraid of you, because you're a monster, the whole school thinks you did something terrible to your own boyfriend...and your friends, do you think they're going to have your back forever? News flash, pretty soon, they'll all go to college and leave you behind...with your grades, it's a miracle you weren't stuck in fourth grade. Face it, Will, you're the monster and the true failure here. You suck at absolutely everything!' He tells and I light up like the fourth of July. If I was in rage before, I was in fury now. ,Quint...' I start, but my fury had empowered him so much, he attacks instead and hurls me like a bowling ball towards my friends and lands a strike.

,Enjoy this small victory, cause it won't last long!' He says and vanishes with his gang. ,I can't believe I blew, he's right, I am a failure, I let him get to me, and y'all probably hate me. I'm such a crappy leader.' I clutch my head. ,Don't sweat it , Will, we don't hate you.' Taranee pats my shoulder. ,That guy just knows what to say to get you off.' Cornelia hugs me from the other side. ,But we'll definitely have him next time.' Irma puts her thumbs up. ,And we'll always have your back. Always.' Haylin adds.

On the next day, when I walk into school, I see a big commotion at the far end of the hallway. The students were surrounding someone. Was there a fight going on, so early in the morning? ,Will, Will, you won't believe it, Matt is back!' Elyon hurries to me and I'm stupored, a second later, I let everything I was holding drop and just ran to the crowd, parting them, as I squeezed through them. I had to see it for myself, I had to see him for myself. I squeeze through Nigel and another of Matt's friends and I see his face. His hair, those eyes, those lips! I knew we were broking up, but I just throw myself at him and kiss him hard. I was so worried, I thought he was gone...and here he was alive in my arms, healthy and ok...

,Oh Matt...' I sigh when I finally pull away. ,Well, what a warm welcome...you usually don't greet me like that.' He smiles cockily almost devilishly and I look confused. ,What? You don't recognize me without the mask and the dark wings?' He said just loud enough for the two of us to hear and his eyes flash gold for a second. ,Shagon...' I hiss under my breath. ,It's Matt...for now.' He tips up my chin and kisses me. ,Later, ex-girlfriend.' He laughs as he walks away as the crowd follows him. And now I got a good look at ,Matt.' He wasn't wearing a sweater and jogging pants like he always used to, he didn't look casual, no, he was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black leather jacket, totally giving off that bad boy vibe. No wonder, all those girls were following him.

,Isn't it amazing, Matt is back!' The girls comes towards me, looking all excited and positive. ,That wasn't Matt...that was Shagon.' I say my eyes still fixed on ,Matt' and the moving crowd. ,You're kidding right?' Irma asks me and I shake my head. ,No... not only is he a pain in the butt, as just Shagon, but now he wants to taunt me in my personal life as well...'

It couldn't get any better.

But it definitely got worse, no matter where, I went, he was there, pulling pranks on me, pushing me around, making a mess out of my locker, using magic to make my homework disappear or be wrong or mix up the letters. At lunch, he made me trip and my face land in my hot soup, and of course nobody knew it was him. I snapped!

,You little jerk...!' I totally jumped him, but this time not in a good way, I threw him off his seat.

,Will, what are you doing? Are you still mad because I dumped you?' He does in his best ,Matt' impression. ,Oh, you know exactly what this is about...' I snarl. ,No, I don't, get off me, are you crazy?' Nigel and Martin pull me off him. The whole cafeteria had gone still and everybody was looking at me. Great, now I looked like the crazy person. He was soooo getting a hotload of Quintessence later on.

But he didn't attack as Shagon for days, he just kept taunting me at school on top of me being the most freakish person at school. Just amazing!

On the weekend when I finally get a break from detention, and house arrest, and chores...when I'm exhausted to the max and could just use a break, that's when attacks of course. But this time, I wanted to end him once and for all. I wouldn't let him break me, I wouldn't let him get to me. Today, I would finish the job! I hadn't been this determined in my life.

,Excited to see me?' He asks me, but I wouldn't even bother to strike up a conversation. I use his ,friendly' time to quickly assist the girls by shooting electricity at each of their targets, to make it easier and faster for them to have them in captivity.

,Hey, that was unfair...I'm your target, not them...now go on, hit me with your best shot!' He says, but before I can strike, he hurls everything he's got at me and I do something I've never done before. I hold my breath and absorb his energy. Instead of him feeding of my anger, hate and fear, I absorb his cockiness, his joy in destroying me. ,Guardians convergence.' I yell and the girls stop with their targets and focus their energy on me. I think happy thoughts, victorious thoughts, open my eyes and slam it hard into Shagon.

,Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...' He yells as his masks falters and I really see Matt beneath it. My goodness, was Matt really Shagon, or Shagon really Matt, or was this an illusion?

,Will, you're hurting me...' He says and it sounded like my Matt. I quickly fly towards him. ,Will, no, it's a trick!' I hear Taranee yell, but too late. I looked him in the eyes and he looked like the Matt I loved. ,I love you, Will...' He comes closer and ever though lightning was all around him, he leaned in and kissed me, creating ever more charge and sparks between us. ,Will...nooo...' I hear Cornelia whisper.

,Yeah, right Shagon!' I interrupt the kiss and electrocute him straight in the heart until he combusts along with the other ,Knights of Destruction', until an unconscious Matt, that I used to know, is left and I fly him to the ground.

,Oh Will, I totally thought, he had you there for a minute!' Cornelia says. ,How did you know that wasn't the real Matt?' Taranee asks me. ,My Matt kisses with more passion.' I explain to them as my Matt slowly opens his eyes.

,Will?...' He asks with fluttering eyes. ,Are you some sort of fairy?' He asks me. ,Kinda...' I say with teary eyes and just hug him tight. ,You guys too?' He looks at the girls. ,We're Witch.' Haylin says proud. ,But not actually witches, more like superheroes, we save the world from bad guys, like the one that kidnapped you...more or less...' Irma puts a finger to her lip, deep in thoughts. Shagon had entrapped Matt within himself.

,That winged guy...I remember...I was in his head all this time, trying to get out, trying to get to you...' He says and I can just nod, grateful that I finally had him back.

,Is this the secret you have been keeping from me, all this time? You being a superhero?' He asks me and I take his hand. ,Yes...and I hope it doesn't freak you out...' I look to the ground. ,Freak me out? Will you saved me...I love you more than ever now.' He hugs me. ,I love you too.' I whisper.

Haylin flies to the skies. ,Oh, how I love happy endings!'


End file.
